This disclosure relates to data compression and decompression.
By way of example, some data transfers, for example between graphics processing units (GPUs) and memory systems, involve transferring data blocks of a block size such as 512 bits (64 bytes). Depending on a bus width applicable to the transfer of a data block, it can require several individual transfers or “beats”, each of a part of the data block, to transfer the whole block. In the context of processing operations such as the use of a GPU, the resources required for the transfer of such data blocks can be a limiting factor on the performance of the overall system and in some circumstances can lead to undesired power consumption.